berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 211 (Manga)
Synopsis Rain begins to fall over Enoch Village. As it slowly increases in intensity, an Astral creature resembling a cross between a horse and a frog - a kelpie - rises from the stream on the outskirts of the village. Spotting the light created by the bulwark, it moves towards the church. The ogre throws another beam of wood at the church, killing more villagers inside it. Schierke uses thought transference to relay to Guts that she needs time to cast another spell, and he nonchalantly accepts the task by stepping out of the bulwark's radius, shocking everyone present but Puck, who informs those around him that Guts is well-versed in the killing of such large and dangerous creatures. The ogre moves first, having picked up another wooden beam and swinging it at the Black Swordsman. Before the blow can land, Guts throws a small explosive ball at the ogre's knee, stunning it. It continues its attack, but Guts manages the first strike and slices the ogre's arm off. The villagers' admiration is amplified when, in the same movement, Guts spins around and lands a devastating blow to the ogre's flank. It picks up the wooden beam with its remaining hand and launches it at Guts, who deflects it. The villagers are completely dumbfounded at Guts' being able to easily keep up with the ogre. Even Isidro's admiration for Guts grows now that he once again sees what the Black Swordsman is truly capable of. But the most astounded of all is Schierke, who cannot fathom that Guts is able to fight an ogre single-handedly, head on, with only his own strength and willpower. The ogre gathers its severed limb and presses it to the stump where its arm used to be; with a hiss of steam, its limb begins to reattach. Guts charges, intending to kill the ogre before it can heal completely, but his assault is interrupted when he notices several balls of water fired at high pressure flying towards him from behind; he barely blocks them in time, and the impact sends him sliding across the wet ground. Schierke notices that the water was fired by the kelpie, which has wandered into Enoch Village. She recognizes that a kelpie in the rain makes for an extremely dangerous foe and relays this information to Guts through thought transference, along with the information that kelpies do not simply fire jets of water, but rather control large quantities of water Elementals and bend them to their will. Knowing that Guts cannot take on both the ogre and the kelpie (along with the masses of trolls that surround them all), Serpico volunteers to help. He flashes a small smile to Farnese, asking her to take care of Casca, and jumps from the roof of the church to the ground, landing safely thanks to the sylphs in his cloak. Schierke is amazed that he maintains a high level of control over the sylphs despite having had the cloak for such a short time. As Serpico approaches the fight, Guts warns that fighting the ogre and kelpie is on a completely different level than fighting trolls and spirits. Serpico acknowledges this, asking the sylphs in his sword for strength. They respond by creating a gigantic gust of wind. Characters in Order of Appearance *Serpico *Schierke *Isidro *Guts *Farnese *Puck *Casca *Ivalera